Episode 9215 (24th July 2017)
Plot Gemma informs Chesney that the stabber is a mate of Robert's and brings Adam round to discuss opening a lawsuit. Fiz buys a china figurine from Gina for £40 for her class when Gina makes out that it's antique. Toyah doesn't tell Peter that she's not pregnant so as not to spoil the day. Rita accuses Norris and Mary of committing fraud with their fake marriage. Adam doesn't advise taking Robert to court and offers to try and prick his conscience for compensation money. Liz and Steve go into the Rovers as customers. Adam asks Robert to compensate Chesney for lost wages. Robert tells him he's not liable and is peeved to learn that Michelle gave Chesney £200 which could be seen as an admission of guilt. Toyah keeps her distance from Oliver. Summer complains to Todd and Billy about how strict her grandparents are and the fact that she isn't allowed to talk about her dad around them. Mary suggests that she and Norris marry for real so that they aren't conning the competition runners. Norris initially refuses but changes his mind when he sees how much she wants to win to visit Jude. Steve and Liz go drinking elsewhere when they keep being asked to sort out minor problems at the Rovers. Fiz demands her money back from Gina after her "antique" makes her a laughing stock at her class. Gina repays her only when Sally threatens to start charging her rent. Toyah confesses to Leanne that the IVF has failed. DC Leigh tells Bethany and Craig that laptops and phones have been found connecting Neil with Nathan and they've now been charged. Bethany is terrified of having to testify against them. Cindy Watson is keen to publish Daniel's article on the stabbing. He forbids it, saying he gave his word to his boss. Gemma offers to give her the full story. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Oliver Battersby - Toby Catley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Cindy Watson - Esther Hall *DC Leigh - Marie Critchley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and office *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd tells Summer that she doesn't have a legal case; Toyah is stunned when Peter reveals that he has offered Leanne, Simon and Oliver a place to stay; and Bethany is told that Nathan and Neil's trial will go ahead. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,933,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Norris Cole (to Rita Tanner): "You're more au fait than we are with the criminal element." Rita Tanner: "Is that a crack about Jenny?" Mary Taylor: "I thought he meant Dennis." Norris Cole: "No, I meant Gemma. I mean, you must admit, it is a bit of a rogues gallery." Category:2017 episodes